


The Four-dimensional Adventures of Peter Griffin: 彼得格里芬的四维历险记

by ShadowGriffin17Z



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon), Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Zero Escape Fusion, Anti Character Bashing, Anti Peter Griffin Bashing, Character Development, Character Study, FamilyGuyXReader, Morphogenetic Fields (Zero Escape), Multi, New Peter Griffin Adventures, PeterGriffinXReader, Philosophy, Social Commentary, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGriffin17Z/pseuds/ShadowGriffin17Z
Summary: This story arc is about Peter Griffin using sociology methods to unlock his hidden depths of cynicism and intelligence throughout searching for purpose, history, language, and many other extraordinary human qualities in this heavy hearted sociological imaginative path of new storylines. This will help the audience learn and connect with Peter by understanding his perspective through character development and cohesive plots of him trying to escape from his one dimensional traits and find higher dimensional qualities and redemption arcs to rebuild his status as a person. I hope you'll enjoy.这个故事是关于彼得格里芬利用社会学方法解开他隐藏的犬儒主义和智慧的深度，在寻找目的，历史，语言和许多其他非凡人类品质的新故事情节这种沉重的社会学想象路径。这将有助于观众学习和联系彼得，通过他的角色发展和他试图逃离他的一维特征的衔接情节来理解他的观点，并找到更高的维度和赎回弧来重建他作为一个人的地位。我希望你会喜欢。





	The Four-dimensional Adventures of Peter Griffin: 彼得格里芬的四维历险记

Chapter One: Being Normal is Vastly Overrated

English Version

Narrator: Peter Griffin is at the library thinking about what can he do about changing his identity and personality. He consistently thinks deeply about his qualities as a flawed person who lost his way and trying to eliminate these limitations that prevents him from seeing the truth. Unusually depressed, he thoroughly searches through the internet and gathers information about different types of abnormal behavior.

Peter: [Sigh Critical Thinking] What have I become? Why did I developed sociopathic and psychopathic qualities? How apathetic and cynical am I? Am I really that horrible of a person?

Peter: Who the hell am I kidding, I really am a terrible person after all. Is there anything I can do to change my image? Should I really get rid of all my problems? No.

Peter: I have to get some help with destroying my mental illness and dangerous personality. The question is how. Who can help me find the answers of fixing my problematic existence?

Narrator: Peter continues to discover more about the similarities to his mental illnesses and he's horrified with the results. As he reads the results he starts crying and realizing how his escapism and nihilism is toxic to himself and others around him.

Peter: [Crying] Narcissistic Personality Disorder, Severe Mental Retardation, and Antisocial Personality Disorder, etc. What the hell is wrong with me? I hate having this kind of social disorders.

Peter: I really am a plague to humanity. This sucks. I need to get immediate help before I harm more people.

Narrator: So the sad protagonist decided to go find a psychiatrist to help him recover from all of his social problems. He drives all over the city looking for the perfect therapist that could help fix him.

Peter: Damn this going to awhile. I have to find help for my mental health and flaws in order to recreate higher mortality goals for myself and others.

Peter: The problem is how can I break the cycle of my own idiotic personality similar to another popular iconic character that also shares many qualities that defy the laws of physics as myself?

Peter: I have to escape from this pathetic state of these mental illnesses. I need to erase my own existence and create a much better personality. Something like the complete antithesis of Peter griffin in every shape, form, and originality, etc.

Narrator: Peter continues doing research on his toxic personality and problematic nature by purchasing books relating to sociology, psychology, political science, natural science, and other higher educational books to find multiple solutions to eliminate any trace of his over the top personality forever. As soon as he was finished purchasing all the books in the Library, Peter saw Ernie looking on the other side of the library looking at books that contained anger management and philosophy and Ernie smiled and waved back at him, prompting Peter to smile back and walk over to Ernie start a pleasant conversation with his long time adversary.

Peter: Hi Ernie. How are you this afternoon?

Ernie: I'm very well, and you?

Peter: Honestly, I feel terrible.

Ernie: Why? Is something wrong?

Peter: Well, I'm trying to find a new identity because I'm starting to detest my own existence.

Ernie: Why? You shouldn't question why you exist that harshly.

Peter: I know,but lately I've been thinking maybe I do need a serious reality check.

Ernie: But why are you so sad about that?

Peter: It's not that. I'm very upset about my character portrayal over the years on the show.

Ernie: I understand why you're upset, but you shouldn't do a drastic overhaul change to your whole existence.

Peter: I respect your honesty and thank you for being critical about the situation.

Ernie: You're welcome.

Peter: So, what should I do?

Ernie: Well there is a way you can find yourself for long term results.

Peter: What is this mysterious method you're talking about?

Ernie: Have you ever heard of the morphogenetic field theory?

Peter: Yes I have heard about it. It's about pseudo scientific beliefs of people accessing the fourth dimensional space of time through alternate histories while using your consciousness to gather information from each history which is called Shifting.

Ernie: Precisely. So you did experienced having the power of Shifting through multiple histories?

Peter: Yes I did. However, it's been two decades since I used that technique. I'm not sure if I can use it.

Ernie: There's only one thing we can do. We need to contact Death. I'm sure he can help us.

Peter: Death only comes when someone dies.

Ernie: Good point.

Peter: Wait, I remembered another detail about the morphogenetic field theory. We can only shift through time if we experience deadly situations. For example, if I was about to die in one history, then my consciousness would travel to another history where I'm still alive.

Ernie: That's really clever, but is theory true? It seems like unintelligible pseudoscience to me. I could be wrong though.

Peter: Don't worry, I'm sure we can solve the morphogenetic field theory together. You, Death, Jillian, and myself.

Ernie: Sounds promising and witty. Let's do it and have a wonderful experience as friends.

Peter: Yeah let's hurry up and find them so that the four of us have the most interesting adventure in history.

Ernie: Alright.

Peter: But, where should we start finding them?

Ernie: I think I know one place we can find Jillian.

Peter: Let's go track her down.

Narrator: The two friendly adversaries decided to track down Jillian and Death by googling their favorite places they love go to on a regular basis. They found out that Death loves shopping at the Philadelphia Mills Mall and Jillian recently moved to Philadelphia city and works at King of Prussia Mall. So Peter and Ernie decided to go on a road trip to Philadelphia to convince Jillian and Death to join them on their quest to access the fourth dimension.

Chinese Version

第一章：正常被严重高估

旁白：彼得格里芬正在图书馆思考如何改变自己的身份和个性。他一直在思考他作为一个有缺陷的人的品质，他迷失了方向并试图消除这些限制，使他无法看到真相。异常沮丧，他彻底搜索互联网并收集有关不同类型的异常行为的信息。

彼得：[叹气批判思维]我变成了什么？为什么我会发展出反社会和精神病的特质？我是多么冷漠和愤世嫉俗？我真的那么可怕吗？

彼得：我到底在开玩笑，毕竟我真的是一个可怕的人。我有什么办法可以改变我的形象吗？我真的应该摆脱所有问题吗？没有。

彼得：我必须得到一些帮助，以摧毁我的精神疾病和危险的人格。问题是如何。谁能帮我找到解决问题存在的答案？

旁白：彼得继续发现更多关于他的精神疾病的相似之处，他对结果感到震惊。当他读到结果时，他开始哭泣，并意识到他的逃避现实和虚无主义对他自己和周围的人有毒。

彼得：[哭泣]自恋型人格障碍，严重的精神发育迟滞和反社会人格障碍等等。我到底怎么了？我讨厌这种社交障碍。

彼得：我真的是对人类的瘟疫。这很糟糕。在伤害更多人之前，我需要立即得到帮助。

讲述者：所以悲伤的主角决定找一位精神科医生来帮助他从他所有的社会问题中恢复过来。他开车到整个城市寻找可以帮助解决他的完美治疗师。

彼得：该死的这一段时间了。我必须为我的心理健康和缺陷寻求帮助，以便为自己和他人重建更高的死亡率目标。

彼得：问题是我怎样才能打破我自己的愚蠢人格的循环，类似于另一个流行的标志性人物，他们也有许多违背物理定律的品质，就像我一样？

彼得：我必须摆脱这种精神疾病的可悲状态。我需要抹去自己的存在，创造一个更好的个性。像彼得格里芬在各种形状，形式和原创性等方面完全相反的东西。

讲述者：彼得继续通过购买有关社会学，心理学，政治学，自然科学和其他高等教育书籍的书籍来研究他的毒性和问题性，以找到多种解决方案，以永远消除他对超人的任何痕迹。当他完成购买图书馆的所有书籍后，彼得看到厄尼在图书馆的另一边看着包含愤怒管理和哲学的书籍，厄尼微笑着向他挥手，促使彼得微笑着走回去厄尼与他的长期对手开始愉快的交谈。

彼得：嗨厄尼。你今天下午好吗？

厄尼：我很好，你呢？

彼得：老实说，我觉得很糟糕。

厄尼：为什么？有什么不对吗？

彼得：嗯，我正在努力找到一个新的身份，因为我开始讨厌自己的存在。

厄尼：为什么？你不应该质疑为什么你这么严厉地存在。

彼得：我知道，但最近我一直在想，也许我确实需要一个严肃的现实检查。

厄尼：但你为什么这么难过呢？

彼得：不是那样的。多年来我对这部剧中的角色描写感到非常沮丧。

厄尼：我理解为什么你感到不安，但你不应该对你的整个存在进行彻底改革。

彼得：我尊重你的诚实，并感谢你对这种情况持批评态度。

厄尼：不客气。

彼得：那么，我该怎么办？

厄尼：有一种方法可以让你找到长期的结果。

彼得：你在谈论这种神秘的方法是什么？

厄尼：你听说过形态发生场理论吗？

彼得：是的，我听说过。它是关于人们通过交替历史访问第四维空间时间的伪科学信念，同时使用你的意识从每个历史中收集信息，称为移位。

厄尼：准确地说。所以你确实经历过移动多个历史的力量？

彼得：是的，我做到了。然而，自从我使用这种技术已有二十年了。我不确定我是否可以使用它。

厄尼：我们只能做一件事。我们需要联系死神。我相信他可以帮助我们。

彼得：死亡只有在有人去世时才会到来。

厄尼：好的一点。

彼得：等等，我记得有关形态发生场理论的另一个细节。如果我们遇到致命的情况，我们只能转移时间。例如，如果我要在一个历史中死去，那么我的意识将会传播到另一个我还活着的历史。

厄尼：那真的很聪明，但理论是真的吗？这对我来说似乎是无法理解的伪科学。我可能错了。

彼得：别担心，我相信我们可以一起解决形态发生场理论。你，死神，吉莉安和我自己。

厄尼：听起来充满希望和诙谐。让我们做到这一点，并作为朋友有一个美好的经历。

彼得：是的，让我们快点找到它们，这样我们四个人就有了历史上最有趣的冒险经历。

厄尼：好的。

彼得：但是，我们应该从哪里开始找到它们？

厄尼：我想我知道有一个地方我们可以找到吉利安。

彼得：让我们跟踪她。

旁白：两个友好的对手决定通过谷歌搜索他们喜欢的地方定期追踪吉利安和死亡。他们发现死亡喜欢在费城米尔斯购物中心购物，而吉利安最近搬到了费城，并在普鲁士国王购物中心工作。因此彼得和厄尼决定前往费城进行一次公路旅行，以说服吉利安和死亡加入他们的行列，以寻求进入第四维度。

Japanese Version

第1章：正常であることは非常に過大評価されている

ナレーター：ピーター・グリフィンは図書館で、自分のアイデンティティと性格を変えることについて何ができるか考えています。彼は一貫して自分の道を失った欠陥のある人物としての彼の資質を深く考え、真実を見ることを妨げるこれらの制限を排除しようとします。異常に落ち込んで、彼は徹底的にインターネットを検索し、さまざまなタイプの異常行動に関する情報を収集します。

ピーター：[臨時重大な考え方]私は何になったのですか？なぜ私は社会病的および精神病性を発達させたのですか？私はどのように無情でシニカルなのですか？私は本当にその人の恐ろしいですか？

ピーター：誰が冗談だ、私は本当にひどい人だ。私のイメージを変えるために何かできることはありますか？私は本当にすべての私の問題を取り除くべきでしょうか？いいえ。

ピーター：私は精神病や危険な人格を破壊する助けを必要とします。問題はどういうことか。私の問題のある存在を解決する答えを見つけるのを助けることができる人は誰ですか？

ナレーター：ピーターは彼の精神病との類似点についてより多くのことを発見し続けており、彼は結果に驚いています。彼が結果を読むと、彼は泣き始め、エスケープ主義と虚無主義が自分自身や周囲の他人にどのように有毒であるかを理解する。

ピーター：[泣いて]ナルシシズム人格障害、重度の精神遅滞、そして反社会的人格障害など私は何が間違っていますか？私はこの種の社会的障害を嫌う。

ピーター：私は本当に人類の疫病です。これは吸う。私はより多くの人々に害を与える前に、すぐに助けを必要とします。

ナレーター：悲しい主人公は、すべての社会問題から回復するために精神科医を探すことにしました。彼は彼を救うのに役立つ完璧なセラピストを探して街中を駆け抜けます。

ピーター：これはしばらくするつもりです。自分や他の人の死亡率の目標を再現するために、私の精神的な健康や欠陥のために助けを求めなければなりません。

ピーター：問題は、私自身の物理法則に反する多くの資質を共有している別の人気の象徴的キャラクターに似た、私自身の馬鹿げた人格のサイクルをどうやって破ることができるかということです。

ピーター：私は、これらの精神病のこの哀れな状態から脱出しなければなりません。私は自分の存在を消して、より良い性格を作り出す必要があります。すべての形、形、独創性などで、ピーター・グリフィンの完全な対立のようなもの

ナレーター：ピーターは、社会学、心理学、政治学、自然科学、その他の高等教育の書籍に関する書籍を購入して、彼の有害な性格や問題の性質に関する研究を続けています。彼が図書館のすべての本の購入を終えるとすぐに、PeterはErnieが図書館の反対側を見て、怒りの管理と哲学を含む本を探していた。Ernieは彼に微笑んで手を振って、笑顔に戻って歩くアーニーには彼の長年の敵との楽しい会話を始める。

ピーター：こんにちはアーニー。今日の午後はどうですか？

アーニー：私はとてもよく、あなたは？

ピーター：正直言って、私はひどい気分です。

アーニー：なぜ？何か間違えている？

ピーター：まあ、私は自分の存在を憎むようになっているので、私は新しいアイデンティティーを見つけようとしています。

アーニー：なぜ？なぜあなたはそれが酷く存在するのか疑問に思うべきではありません。

ピーター：知っているけど、最近は深刻な現実のチェックが必要かもしれないと思っています。

アーニー：しかし、なぜそんなに悲しいの？

ピーター：そうではありません。私はショーで何年もの間、私のキャラクター描写について非常にうんざりです。

アーニー：なぜあなたが怒っているのか理解していますが、あなたの存在全体に抜本的な見直しを加えるべきではありません。

ピーター：私はあなたの誠実さを尊重し、状況について批判的であることに感謝します。

アーニー：あなたは大歓迎です。

ピーター：だから私は何をすべきですか？

アーニー：あなたが長期的な結果を得るための方法があります。

ピーター：あなたが話しているこの神秘的な方法は何ですか？

アーニー：形態形成論を聞いたことがありますか？

ピーター：はい、それについて聞いたことがあります。それは、あなたの意識を使って各歴史からの情報を収集し、それをシフトと呼んでいる間に、別の歴史を通じて4次元の時間空間にアクセスする人々の疑似科学的信念に関するものです。

アーニー：正確に。だからあなたは複数の歴史を通してシフトの力を経験しましたか？

ピーター：そうです。しかし、私はその技術を使ってから20年経っています。私はそれを使うことができるかどうか分からない。

アーニー：私たちができることは一つしかありません。私たちは死に連絡する必要があります。彼が私たちを助けることができると確信しています。

ピーター：誰かが死んだときだけ死が来ます。

アーニー：良い点。

ピーター：待って、私は形態形成場理論についてもう一つの詳細を思い出しました。私たちが致命的な状況に遭遇した場合、私たちは時を経てシフトするだけですたとえば、私が1つの歴史で死ぬつもりなら、私の意識は私がまだ生きている別の歴史に移動するでしょう。

アーニー：それは本当に賢いですが、理論は真ですか？私には理解できない擬似科学のように思える。私は間違っている可能性があります。

ピーター：心配しないでください。私は、形態形成場理論を一緒に解決できると確信しています。あなた、死、ジリアン、そして私自身。

アーニー：有望で元気だと思う。さあ、友達として素晴らしい経験をしましょう。

ピーター：急いで私たちの4人が歴史の中で最も面白い冒険をするように、彼らを見つけよう。

アーニー：そうですね。

ピーター：しかし、どこで見つけ出すべきですか？

アーニー：私はジリアンを見つけることができる場所を知っていると思う。

ピーター：彼女を追いかけよう。

ナレーター：友好的な2人の敵対者は、彼らが好きな好きな場所をグーグルで定期的に訪れて、ジリアンと死を追跡することに決めました。フィラデルフィア・ミルズ・モールで買い物をするのは死が大好きで、ジリアンは最近フィラデルフィアの街に移り、King of Prussia Mallで働いています。そこでピーターとアーニーは、フィリデルフィアへの旅に出て、ジリアンとデスに4次元へのアクセスを求める彼らを納得させるよう説得しました。

Chapter Two: The Morphogenetic Field

English Version

Narrator: Peter and Ernie were currently heading to Philadelphia during their road trip as they decided to track down Jillian and Death to help them access the fourth dimension.

Peter: Ernie, do we have everything prepared for our trip to the four-dimensional spacetime?

Ernie: Absolutely, we just need the other shifters to resonate with us to execute our plan.

Peter: Good. All we need to do is to find the perfect near death experience to manifest our powers by manipulating the third dimensional timeline into the fourth dimensional one. Right?

Ernie: Correct.

Peter: But how?

Ernie: Radical Six.

Peter: (Gasp) Are you insane? That virus will cause billions of casualties.

Ernie: Unfortunately, it's our only option.

Peter: Dammit you're right. Let's do it right this time.

Ernie: Ok, got it.

Narrator: Peter and Ernie arrived in Philadelphia and they used their Google maps to locate the Philadelphia Mills Mall and King of Prussia mall to find out where Death and Jillian's favorite spots were to relax.

Peter: Alright, so Death comes here on his days off, correct?

Ernie: Right. How can we convince him to join us on our quest of shifting through time?

Peter: Well, we can bribe him with something that he always wanted.

Ernie: Like what?

Peter: We could persuade him into telling us. Are you cool with this?

Ernie: Sure, why the hell not.

Peter: Ok let's go.

Ernie: Right.

Narrator: Peter and Ernie found Death hanging out at the tattoo parlor looking at fire breathing skulls. They go after him and talk to him about the upcoming event of the morphogenetic field theory.

Peter: Hey Death, it's us, Peter and Ernie.

Ernie: Are you free right now?

Death: Yeah, I got plenty of time. What's up?

Ernie: Do you to join us on our quest to the fourth dimension?

Peter: We're trying to access the fourth dimension using the morphogenetic field theory to gather information through multiple histories about the complexities and critical analysis of understanding human nature in higher perspectives. We also need another shifter. Do you want to join us?

Death: Sure, I got nothing to do anyways.

Peter: Alright, let's hurry and find Jillian and start harnessing our abilities to transfer our consciousness to multiple worlds.

Ernie: Yeah.

Death: Come on.

Narrator: The three men traveled to Jillian's workplace to convince her that they her help to access the fourth dimensional timeline to obtain new abilities from the morphogenetic field. To their delight, Jillian made an interesting discovery about the morphogenetic field theory.

Narrator: Peter, Ernie and Death arrived at Jillian's job at King of Prussia Mall. Jillian was working at the Verizon smartphone store as a retailer. She was about to go on her hour break and she saw the three men with a cheerful smile and greeted them with exciting news regarding the fourth dimensional world.

Jillian: Hi you guys, long time no see. How are you three?

Death: Good.

Ernie: Great.

Peter: Happy and nervous about our mission to access the fourth dimension. How have you been? We've missed you in Rhode Island.

Jillian: I've been great. Philadelphia is really cool. I got a new job, a new life and made new possible discoveries about the morphogenetic fields.

Peter: Oh sweet. What have you discovered in your research of the morphogenetic field theory?

Jillian: Well I discovered how shifters can access the morphogenetic fields by experiencing near death catastrophes such as falling from a higher place, being attacked with blunt objects, and deadly explosions.

Peter: Well, that's sounds great. Ernie, Death and myself were about to access the morphogenetic fields to travel through space time. Do you want to join us?

Jillian: Sure, meet me at my house at six tonight and we'll use of our shifting abilities to transport our conciousness to multiple worlds.

Death: Ok, we'll be there at six.

Ernie: We'll start studying our abilities then.

Peter: Until then, you get some rest. We'll wait for you later Jillian. It's great seeing you again.

Jillian: It's great seeing you guys again too. See you later at six.

All: Alright, later.

Narrator: Peter, Ernie and Death left Jillian's workplace so that she finish her work shift and get some rest at home while the guys go to the library to study the morphogenetic fields capabilities before they go to Jillian's house to prepare for their trip to the four-dimensional world. Find out what happens next in chapter three.

Chinese Version

第二章：形态发生场

讲述者：彼得和厄尼目前正在前往费城旅行，因为他们决定追踪吉利安和死亡以帮助他们进入第四维度。

彼得：厄尼，我们为四维时空之旅准备好了一切吗？

厄尼：当然，我们只需要其他的移位者与我们共鸣来执行我们的计划。

彼得：好的。我们所需要做的就是找到完美的近死经验，通过将第三维时间线操纵到第四维时间线来表现我们的能力。对？

厄尼：正确。

彼得：但是怎么样？

厄尼：激进的六。

彼得:(加斯普）你疯了吗？那种病毒会造成数十亿人的伤亡。

厄尼：不幸的是，这是我们唯一的选择。

彼得：该死你是对的。我们这次做对了。

厄尼：好的，明白了。

讲述者：彼得和厄尼抵达费城，他们使用他们的谷歌地图找到费城米尔斯购物中心和普鲁士王购物中心，找出死亡和吉利安最喜欢的景点放松的地方。

彼得：好吧，所以死亡在他休息的日子来到这里，对吗？

厄尼：对。我们如何说服他加入我们的追求时间的转变？

彼得：嗯，我们可以用他一直想要的东西来贿赂他。

厄尼：喜欢什么？

彼得：我们可以说服他告诉我们。你觉得这很酷吗？

厄尼：当然，为什么不是。

彼得：好的，我们走了。

厄尼：对。

旁白：彼得和厄尼发现死神在纹身店里看着看着喷火的头骨。他们追随他，并与他谈论即将发生的形态发生场理论。

彼得：嘿，死，这是我们，彼得和厄尼。

厄尼：你现在有空吗？

死亡：是的，我有充足的时间。这是怎么回事？

厄尼：你们加入我们对第四维度的追求吗？

彼得：我们试图利用形态发生场理论进入第四维度，通过多个历史来收集关于更高视角理解人性的复杂性和批判性分析的信息。我们还需要另一个移位器。你想加入我们吗？

死亡：当然，无论如何我无事可做。

彼得：好的，让我们快点找到吉利安并开始利用我们的能力将我们的意识转移到多个世界。

厄尼：是的

死亡：来吧。

讲述者：这三个人前往吉利安的工作场所说服她，她帮助我们进入第四维时间轴，从形态发生领域获得新的能力。 令他们高兴的是，吉利安对形态发生场理论做了一个有趣的发现。

讲述者：彼得，厄尼和死亡来到了吉莉安的在普鲁士国王购物中心的工作。 吉莉安作为零售商在Verizon智能手机商店工作。她正要休息一小时，她看到三个男人带着愉快的微笑，并向他们打招呼关于第四维世界的令人兴奋的消息。

吉莉安：大家好，好久不见。你好三个男人吗？

死亡：好。

厄尼：太好了。

彼得：对我们进入第四维度的使命感到高兴和紧张。你最近怎么样？我们在罗德岛很想你。

吉莉安：我一直很棒。费城很酷。我找到了一份新工作，开始了新生活，并对形态发生领域做出了新的可能发现。

彼得：太甜蜜了。你在形态发生场理论的研究中发现了什么？

吉莉安：我发现变形者通过经历近乎死亡的灾难，如从较高的地方坠落，被钝物攻击以及致命的爆炸，如何进入形态发生场。

彼得：嗯，这听起来很棒。厄尼，死亡和我自己即将进入形态发生的领域，穿越时空。你想加入我们吗？

吉莉安：当然，今晚六点在我家见我，我们将利用我们不断变化的能力将我们的意识运用到多个世界。

死亡：好的，我们六点钟就到。

厄尼：我们将开始研究我们的能力。

彼得：在那之前，你得到一些休息。我们稍后会等你吉莉安。再次见到你真是太棒了。

吉莉安：再次见到你们真是太好了。六点钟见。

全部：好的，稍后。

讲述者：彼得，厄尼和死亡离开了吉莉安的工作场所，以便她完成工作班次并在家休息，而男人们去图书馆学习形态发生的能力，然后他们去吉莉安的房子准备他们的四人之旅 - 维度世界。找出第三章接下来会发生什么。

Japanese Version

第2章：形態形成フィールド

ナレーター：ピーターとアーニーは現在、ロードトリップ中にフィラデルフィアに向かい、ジリアンと死を追跡して4次元へのアクセスを助けることにしました。

ピーター：アーニー、私たちは四次元の時空への旅の準備をしていますか？

アーニー：もちろん、私たちの計画を実行するには、他のシフターが私たちと共鳴する必要があります。

ピーター：良い。私たちがする必要があるのは、3次元のタイムラインを4次元のタイムラインに操作することによって、私たちの力を明らかにするための完全な死の経験を見つけることだけです。右？

アーニー：正しい。

ピーター：どうですか？

アーニー：ラジカル6。

ピーター：（ガスプ）あなたは狂ってる？そのウイルスは数十億の死傷者を引き起こすでしょう。

アーニー：残念ながら、それは私たちの唯一の選択肢です。

ピーター：あなたは間違いないよ。今度はそれをやりましょう。

アーニー：そうだよ。

ナレーター：ピーターとアーニーはフィラデルフィアに到着し、フィラデルフィアミルズモールとプロイセン王のショッピングモールを探して、デスとジリアンの好きなスポットがどこでリラックスしているかを調べました。

ピーター：そうですね、死はここに来ていますよね？

アーニー：そうです。私たちは、時間をずらすという私たちの探求にどのように参加することを彼に納得させることができますか？

ピーター：まあ、彼はいつも欲しいもので賄賂を贈ることができます。

アーニー：何のように？

ピーター：彼に説得して私たちに伝えることができました。あなたはこれで涼しいですか？

アーニー：確かに、どうしていいじゃない？

ピーター：さあ、行きましょう。

アーニー：そうです。

ナレーター：ピーターとアーニーは死を見つけ、火災の呼吸頭蓋骨を見てタトゥーパーラーにぶら下がっていました。彼らは彼を追いかけて、形態形成論の今後の出来事について彼に話す。

ピーター：ヘイデス、それは私たち、ピーターとアーニーです。

アーニー：今あなたは無料ですか？

死：ええ、私は十分な時間があります。どうしたの？

アーニー：第四次元への私たちの探求に参加しますか？

ピーター：我々は、より高度な視点で人間の本質を理解するための複雑さと批判的分析について、複数の歴史を通して情報を収集するために、形態形成論を用いて4次元にアクセスしようとしています。もう一つのシフターも必要です。参加したいですか？

死：確かに、私はとにかく何もしない。

ピーター：さて、急いで、ジリアンを見つけて、私たちの意識を複数の世界に伝える能力を発揮してみましょう。

アーニー：うん。

死：さあ。

ナレーター：3人の男性がジリアンの職場に行って、4次元のタイムラインにアクセスして形態形成領域から新しい能力を得る手助けをすることを彼女に納得させました。 喜んで、ジリアンは形態形成場理論について興味深い発見をした。

ナレーター：ピーター、アーニー、そしてデスはキングオブプロシアモールのジリアンの仕事にたどり着きました。ジリアンはベライゾンのスマートフォンストアで小売店として働いていました。彼女は時間休みに出かけようとしていました。 4次元の世界に関する刺激的なニュースがあります。

ジリアン：こんにちは皆さん、久しぶりです。

死：いいね。

アーニー：すごい。

ピーター：4次元にアクセスするという私たちの任務について幸せで緊張しています。あなたはどうでしたか？ロードアイランドであなたを見逃しています。

ジリアン：私はすごく良かったよ。フィラデルフィアはすごくかっこいい。新しい仕事、新しい生活、そして形態形成分野についての新たな可能性を発見した。

ピーター：ああ、甘いです。あなたは、形態形成場理論の研究で何を発見しましたか？

ジリアン：私は、より高い場所からの落下、鈍い物体による攻撃、致命的な爆発など、死に近い大災害を経験することによって、シフターがどのように形態形成分野にアクセスできるかを発見しました。

ピーター：ええ、それは素晴らしいですね。アーニー、デス、そして私自身は、時空を旅するために形態形成分野にアクセスしようとしていました。あなたは私たちに加わりたいですか？

ジリアン：確かに、今夜６時に私の家で私に会いましょう。私たちは自分の意識を複数の世界に移すために私たちのシフトする能力を使います。

死：わかりました、私たちは6時にそこにいるでしょう。

アーニー：それから私たちの能力を勉強し始めます。

ピーター：それまでは、少し休むことができます。後でジリアンを待っています。またお会いできてうれしいです。

ジリアン：またお会いできてうれしいです。後で6時に言ってください。

すべて：大丈夫、後で。

ナレーター：ピーター、アーニー、そして死はジリアンの職場を去り、彼女が仕事を終えて自宅で少し休むようにしながら、彼らが4つの場所への旅行に備えてジリアンの家に行く前に形態形成場の能力を調べました。第3章で次に何が起こるかを調べてください。


End file.
